Seccion One Piece: The Smash War
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: Cuando los héroes de nintendo comienzan a desaparecer uno por uno, Crazy Hand no le queda de otra que buscar ayuda de un selecto grupo de personas que conocemos muy bien, ahora con una misión muy especial en sus manos ¿ Podrán los Mugiwaras descubrir la razón de las desapariciones y vencer a aquel mal que esta detrás de todo este lió? Capitulo 3: El espadachín del tiempo.
1. ¿Heroes Sustitutos?

Mucho gusto gente del fandom, espero que tengan una agradable tarde, mi nombre es Write it Light y les agradezco que en su tarde de ocio hayan escogido leer esta historia, por favor al final del capítulo tengo un par de notas que me gustaría leyeran, sin nada más que decir disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**_One piece: The Smash War_**

**_Prologo: ¿Héroes sustitutos?_**

Muchos lugares existen en el universo, lugares que uno soñaría llegar y visitar que por desgracia sería incapaz de hacerlo incluso si se esforzara toda su vida, uno de estos lugares se encuentra en los más grandes confines del universo, en donde las estrellas brillan en su máxima expresión iluminando la tenue oscuridad del espacio, este lugar es conocido por muchos como destino final.

En este lugar podemos ver a un ser flotando en el espacio, lo raro de esto es que no parecía ser algo ordinario, no parecía una persona o una clase de animal, no esta persona era un guante gigante , aunque se movía bastante intranquilo por todo el lugar.

-"No, no y no, como es posible que esto esté pasando"- Decía la mano…aunque esto es raro ya que no tenía una boca.

-"Hermano, tienes que calmarte"- Dijo un guante idéntico.

-"¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Crazy? Con todo lo que ha pasado **_¡¿COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!_**"- Grito bastante histérico Master Hand a su hermano Crazy Hand.

-"Vamos, ni que fuera el fin del mundo"- Respondió Crazy bastante tranquilo.

-"Si claro, déjame recordar cual es el problema…o si ya lo recuerdo… **_¡LOS HEROES DE VARIOS MUNDOS HAN DESAPARECIDO!_**"- Grito Master bastante preocupado.

-"Pues si lo dices así, realmente parece un problema"- Respondió Crazy mirando a su hermano.

-"Es que no lo entiendes Crazy, esos héroes se supone que mantienen el equilibrio entre el bien o el mal, ellos mantienen al mal a raya para que no pase nada malo, esto es malo muy malo"- Dijo Master Hand bastante preocupado.

-"Vamos hermano, todavía no es tan malo, aún nos quedan algunos…como Sonic the Hegdehog"- Dijo Crazy intentando calmar un poco a su hermano, cosa que hubiera funcionado, si no fuera porque al parecer la desgracia lo persigue.

-"**_¡MASTER HAND! ¡MASTER HAND!_** "- Se escuchó una voz lejana volando a toda velocidad, era un joven chico, tenía el cabello marrón con una corona de laurel, una toga blanca, sandalias y brazaletes dorados, lo que más sobresalían del joven eran un par de alas blancas dándole la apariencia de un ángel.

-"¿No es el chico de Palutena? ¿Cómo se llamaba?"- Pregunto Crazy Hand algo pensativo.

-"Pit ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Pregunto Master Hand.

-"Vengo… tengo…malas noticias"- Decía bastante cansado Pit.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"- Pregunto Master Hand ya bastante molesto.

-"Se nos informó que Sonic the Hedgehog…ha desaparecido"- Dijo Pit.

-"… **_¡ESO ES TODO! ¡ESTAMOS ACABADOS! ¡¿COMO MIS CAMPEONES PUDIERON DESAPARECER DE LA NADA?!_**"- Gritaba bastante desesperado Master Hand.

-"Hermano cálmate no es el fin todavía, por suerte aún nos quedan algunos…"- Decia Crazy, pero fue interrumpido.

-"**_¡CALLATE LA BOCA CRAZY, O SI NO YO MISMO TE LA CERRARE!_**"- Grito amenazadoramente Master Hand.

-"Sera difícil, ni siquiera tengo boca…ni siquiera sé porque podemos entablar esta conversación"- Dijo Crazy Hand bastante confundido.

-"Crazy si no tienes alguna idea sobre qué hacer, mejor mantente callado"- Dijo Master Hand que parecía cansarse de esta conversación.

-"Pero hermano…Tengo una idea sobre lo que podemos hacer"- Dijo Crazy levantando su dedo y sonando bastante confiado.

-"… ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermano?"- Pregunto bastante sorprendido Master Hand.

-"Me siento insultado por esto hermano, pero aquí va mi idea… ¿Por qué no remplazamos a los héroes perdidos con algunos que ocupen temporalmente su lugar? Ya sabes cómo...una especie de héroe sustituto"- Propuso Crazy.

-"Crazy no es por decir que es una buena idea…pero estas consiente de que no podemos interferir, solo somos observadores"- Dijo Master ya más calmado.

-"Claro y me lo dice el guante que ha sacado de sus mundos a diversos héroes para ponerlos a pelear"- Respondió en un tono sarcástico.

-"Eso es diferente Crazy, los saco para que puedan convivir y luchar con honor y valor"- Dijo de nuevo Master Hand.

-"Claro hermano, pero es la mejor idea que tenemos"- Dijo Crazy intentando convencer a su hermano.

-"Crazy aunque pudiéramos hacerlo no sería lo correcto, tomar a algunos del montón y darles la tarea de salvar el mundo…aunque lo hiciéramos que tal si esas personas están en algo muy importante"- Respondió Master Hand.

-"Hermano parece que ni siquiera me conoces, porque en estos momentos tengo a las personas indicadas para este trabajo, son una banda de piratas que navegan en el mar, pero no son piratas malos, son piratas súper buena onda, se la pasan divirtiéndose y dándole su merecido a aquellos que se lo merecen y estamos de suerte porque ahora no hacen nada importante más que navegar después de vencer a un tío de apariencia gótica, créeme hermano son los mejores para este trabajo y ahora con Sonic desaparecido suman nueve desaparecidos, el número exacto de los integrantes, hermano no nos queda de otra, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible"- Intento Crazy Hand de convencer a su hermano quien simplemente titubeo un poco, al final bajo sus dedos en forma de derrota.

-"Tu ganas Crazy, como dices no nos queda de otra, pero lo mejor será informarle a Palutena, Pit"- Dijo Master Hand dirigiéndose al joven ángel.

-"Si"- Respondió Pit.

-"Has escuchado toda la conversación, necesito que vayas y se lo informes a Lady Palutena, necesitamos saber su opinión ante este problema con esta solución ¿Esta claro?"- Pregunto Master Hand al joven.

-"Esta claro Master Hand, de inmediato se lo comunicare a Lady Palutena"- Dijo Pit y con eso voló lo más rápido posible.

-"Esperemos que Lady Palutena esté de acuerdo con el plan hermano"- Dijo Crazy viendo marchar a Pit.

-"Esperemos que si Crazy, esperemos que si"- Dijo Master Hand sacando una hoja de papel de algún lugar, en este tenía ocho nombres escritos, mágicamente el nombre de Sonic the Hedgehog apareció, estos sin lugar a dudas eran los 9 desaparecidos.

-"Descuida hermano, todo irá bien, debes relajarte"- Intento Crazy de levantar el ánimo.

-"Es difícil cuando todos tus campeones desaparecen, elegí a esas personas por ser lo mejor de lo mejor Crazy, que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro…es muy raro…por cierto ¿Cómo se llama esa banda pirata?"- Pregunto Master Hand a su hermano.

-"Oh…se llaman los Mugiwara Kaizokudan que en español seria Los piratas del sombrero de paja"- Dijo con un tono feliz Crazy Hand.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Bueno lectores espero que hayan disfrutado de este prólogo, ¿Quiénes son los nueve desaparecidos? Bueno técnicamente ocho porque ya escucharon sobre Sonic.

Bueno gente me gustaría saber sus especulaciones, ¿Quiénes serán a los personajes que los mugiwaras remplazaran? Se los dejo a su imaginación y si quieren decirme lo que piensan pueden decírmelo por review.

¿Por qué puse esto aquí y no en los Crossover? Fácil…quien pasa a leer los crossover, sin ofender o tal vez yo soy un poco ignorante, pero no creo que mucha persona además de quien sepa ingles se pase por hay, por eso lo puse aquí para que lo puedan disfrutar mas fácil.

Siento que fuera tan corto pero era un simple prologo y espero que disfruten mas delante de esta historia, por mi parte seria todo, Write it light les desea una buena tarde, noche y dia…Ciao.


	2. Sanji The Hedgehog

**_One Piece: The Smash War_**

**_Capítulo 1: Sanji The Hedgehog_**

Sanji siempre tenía una rutina, era el primero en levantarse de los Sombreros de Paja, esto era para preparar el desayuno de sus compañeros y sus dos hermosas mujeres como a él le gustaba llamarlas, después de eso estaría en la cocina preparando sus suculentos postres para sus damas y golpeando a Luffy por intentar comérselas o peleando con Zoro por cosas absurdas, esa era la vida del cocinero de los Sombreros de Paja, nunca supo que esa mañana podría ser distintas a las otras.

En medio de una playa podía verse a Sanji…o lo que parecía ser el completamente dormido, el amanecer estaba apareciendo a lo lejos, el parecía estar reaccionando a los rayos del sol ya que comenzó a moverse poco a poco y a levantarse mientras bostezaba un poco.

-"Maldita sea… ¿Qué hora es?"- Dijo Sanji con un susurro apenas audible, con su mano izquierda se rasco la nuca, poco a poco el ser miro a su alrededor, rápidamente se levantó en sus dos piernas -"¿Dónde mierda estoy? No recuerdo que hubiéramos anclado en alguna isla"-

Esta era la pregunta que pasaba por el ser mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de isla, con un par de palmeras y pájaros volando.

-"Necesito un cigarro"- Dijo el mientras se disponía a sacar uno de sus cigarros, pero cuando intento hacer esto se dio cuenta de algo, no tenía bolsillos, es más parecía que se acababa de dar cuenta que ni siquiera traía una playera y al ver sus brazos se dio cuenta que estos eran algo diferentes -"¿Pero qué…?"-

Su voz se detuvo en seco al mirar hacia abajo, poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de algo, rápidamente corrió a la orilla del mar, miro hay su reflejo lo dejo completamente sin habla.

-"¿Pero qué mierda me paso?"- Fue su único pensamiento, al verse en el reflejo vio que su única vestimenta eran un par de botas negras y guantes blancos, lo que resta de su cuerpo era una especie de erizo, sus púas eran de color amarillo, tenía un ojo visible con su singular ceja ya que el otro estaba cubierto por unas púas, era una versión de Sanji…pero como antropomórfico erizo.

-"**_¡NAMI –SWAN, ROBIN –SWAN, MARIMO, LUFFY, USSOP…ALGUIEN CONTESTE!_**"- Grito a todo pulmón bastante preocupado, nada todo estaba cayado.

-"Esto debe ser un sueño, si eso es…un simple sueño"- Dijo mientras se pellizcaba el brazo, lo único que salió de su boca fue un simple gemido de dolor –"Esto se sintió bastante real…Maldita sea ¿Qué paso? Solo recuerdo haberme ido a dormir como pasa comúnmente"-

Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a pensar e intentar recordar lo último que paso la noche, pero no recordaba algo fuera de lo común solo lo mismo de siempre, la pelea con Luffy de la comida, las idioteces de Brock Chopper y Ussop, sus hermosas damas comiendo mientras intentaba que cayeran en su amor eterno y las peleas con Zoro…Pero pronto todo eso fue interrumpido por lo que parecía haber sido una gran explosión, no muy lejos de donde estaba podía ver una gran ciudad pero de esta comenzaba a salir humo…entonces más y más explosiones se escucharon.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?...Un momento…una ciudad…a lo mejor las chicas terminaron hay… **_¡YA VOY NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-SWAN, SU CABALLERO DE GRAN ARMADURA VA A SU RESCATE!_**"- Dijo Sanji corriendo hacia aquel lugar…pero al estar más preocupado por sus damas no se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo por encima del mar y a una gran velocidad.

En medio de aquella ciudad llamada Station Square, en el museo de la ciudad una gran batalla entre la policía se estaba llevando a cabo, sus armas eran inútiles contra lo que estaba delante de ellos, eran varios androides redondos con un par de propulsores en sus espaldas y una pistola muy grande que lanzaban una especie de láser, otra gran explosión se escuchó mientras las puertas del museo eran destruidas.

-"Jo jo jo jo, sin ese impertinente erizo aquí, por fin de una vez por todas conseguir las Caos Emeralds será pan comido"- Dijo un hombre montado en una especie de maquina voladora, era gordo como una pelota, tenía pantalones negros al igual que sus botas, guantes blancos, con una playera roja, tenía un enorme bigote marrón, gafas y gogles en su calva nuca, era conocido como el Doctor Eggman montado en su singular Eggmovile, en su mano derecha sostenía una hermosa esmeralda de color verde.

-"Ríndase Dr. Eggman, lo tenemos rodeado"- Dijo uno de los policías por su altavoz.

-"¿En serio? Quieren que me rinda…Jo jo jo jo, no son más que moscas insignificantes ante mis ojos **_¡EGGROBOTS ATAQUEN!_**"- Grito Eggman, mientras todos sus robots dispararon más y más rápido a los policías que por más que lo intentaran no podían hacer nada contra el Doctor.

Los Eggrobots no se preocupaban por donde disparaban, varios disparos daban a edificios y a la calle donde la gente intentaba huir de aquel atentado contra ellos, una chica joven término tropezándose, en su intento por levantarse se dio cuenta que varios escombros hiban a caer encima de ella, lo único que hizo fue gritar de pánico mientras en un intento se protegia con sus brazos, pero unos milisegundos antes que esto llegara a pasar una especie de estela amarilla apareció junto a ella apartándola del camino, pronto esa estela resulto ser Sanji quien dejo a la joven en una esquina sana y salva.

-"Este no es un lugar seguro, tienes suerte que este príncipe de gran armadura haya venido a tu rescate, ahora sal de aquí"- Dijo Sanji con una sonrisa a la joven que solo se sonrojo.

-"Muchas gracias, le debo mi vida"- Dicho esto la joven salió corriendo mientras Sanji solo la veía marchar.

-"**_¡TU! _**... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"- Dijo Eggman señalando a Sanji.

-"¿Te conozco?"- Pregunto Sanji bastante confundido.

-"No te hagas el gracioso conmigo maldito erizo, se supone que ya no estás en esta vida, yo mismo te liquide"- Dijo Eggman mas enojado con cada palabra.

-"Lo siento…pero me has de haber confundido con otra persona"- Dijo Sanji dirigiéndose hacia Eggman.

-"No importa, **_¡EGGROBOTS ATAQUEN AL ERIZO!_**"- Grito Eggman ordenando a sus Eggrobots ir en contra de Sanji.

-"Así que tú eres quien maneja estas cosas…no puedo perdonar a alguien que en un momento estuvo a punto de matar a la flor más bella que haya existido"- Dijo Sanji preparándose para la batalla, ahora no le importaba su apariencia, ahora Eggman era su prioridad.

-"**Concassé **(Machacar)"- Dicho esto Sanji salto y comenzó a girar sobre si a gran velocidad, cuando varios Eggrobots se le acercaron Sanji con la velocidad suficiente les dio una gran patada en la cabeza derrumbando a algunos y otros que simplemente tuvieron mala suerte de estar en el camino de sus compañeros caídos.

Sanji vio como varios Eggrobots comenzaron a dispararle desde lejos, Sanji con astucia y rapidez logro evadir los tiros con facilidad, salto encima de una lona que estaba cerca de el y gracias al impulso de esta pudo alcanzar a los Eggrobots que le dispararon.

-"**Escalope**"- Dijo dándoles una fuerte patada a varios Eggrobots en la parte donde se supone estarían sus cabezas destruyéndolos por completo, Sanji aterrizo con destreza y corrió hacia los últimos Eggrobots que quedaban en pie.

-"**Deuxième Haché** (Picadillo de Segunda)"- Dicho esto Sanji lanzo una ráfaga de patadas con más rapidez de lo usual, los últimos Eggrobots que quedaron habían terminado siendo un montón de chatarra.

-"De ninguna manera **_¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO!_**"- Dijo Eggman bastante sorprendido ante esto mientras sus dientes chirriaban de ira.

-"Es lo mejor que tienes"- Dijo Sanji ajustándose sus guantes.

-"Esto no es lo último que escucharas de mi Sonic el erizo"- Dicho esto Eggman salió volando a gran velocidad de ahí con su Eggmovile…y la esmeralda verde.

-"¿Sonic el erizo?"- Pregunto bastante confundido Sanji.

-"Oh Sonic, gracias muchas gracias por aparecer, por un momento crei que estaríamos perdidos"- Dijo un policía bastante contacto.

-"Eh…lo siento pero"- Antes de que Sanji pudiera terminar otro policía apareció.

-"Claro que sí, con Sonic, el doctor Eggman no tiene oportunidad"- Dijo el policía, y otro y otro y otro más comenzaron a aparecer agradeciéndole a Sanji bajo el nombre de Sonic.

Lo que Sanji no sabía es que su lucha había sido televisada en vivo, en una pequeña choza a las afueras de Station Square un pequeño zorro de dos colas y pelaje amarillo o anaranjado, vestido con un par de zapatillas rojas y guantes blancos salía de su taller bastante deprimido.

-"Oh Sonic…te he fallado…lo siento tanto"- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su cuarto, sus ojos estaban rojos mientras las lágrimas fluían con tristeza, pasando por su pequeña sala de estar vio que su televisor estaba prendido.

-"Creo que de las prisas olvide apagarlo"- Dicho esto el zorro de dos colas camino hacia el aparato para apagarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo una noticia se escuchó que lo llamo la atención.

-"_Y en una feroz batalla librada en el museo de Station Square, el Doctor Ivo Robotnik conocido como mundialmente como el villano Doctor Eggman, fue vencido gracias a los heroicos actos de nuestro héroe y figura local Sonic el erizo"- _

Estas palabras parecieron hacer efecto en el pequeño zorro, que ahora mirando con atención la tele vio a Sanji rodeado de policías que lo felicitaban, el zorro se secó las lágrimas y su deprimente rostro cambio a uno sumamente feliz.

-"**_¡ESTA VIVO! ¡ESTA VIVO! ¡SONIC ESTA VIVO!_** "- Gritaba a todo pulmón el zorro de dos colas mientras brincaba felizmente en la sala.

-"Tails ¿Qué ocurre?"- Dijo ahora una voz femenina, era una eriza de puas rosas, diadema roja, vestido rojo y botas igualmente rojas, que se tallaba los ojos completamente rojos.

-"Amy, Sonic está vivo, está completamente vivo"- Dijo Tails con mucha felicidad a su amiga.

-"Si Tails, Sonic vive en nuestros corazones"- Dijo con cierta melancolía.

-"No Amy, me refiero que físicamente está vivo"- Dijo Tails señalando las noticias donde todavía mostraban a Sanji, los ojos de Amy se abrieron como platos.

-"Mi adorado Sonic, lo sabía, lo sabía, mi Sonic no podía ser derrotado tan fácilmente"- Dijo con bastante alegría Amy mientras lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos.

-"Vamos Amy, tenemos que tomar el próximo tren hacia Station Square"- Dijo Tails mientras Amy corría a toda velocidad detrás de el.

Sanji se seguía preguntando porque toda esta gente lo estaba llamando Sonic y lo trataran como si lo conocieran de toda la vida cuando apenas había llegado hay, era una pregunta difícil para Sanji pero su pregunta que todavía estaba en su mente era ¿Dónde demonios estaba y que paso con sus nakamadas?

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Bueno gente espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo nuevo, así es Sanji nuestro querido Ero-cook representara a Sonic el erizo, esto creo que mucho se lo imaginaron, debido a que Sonic utiliza casi en todos sus ataques las piernas además de sus giros sin control, además de que creo Sanji es de los que podrían manejar la velocidad de Sonic sin mucho problema.

Quedan 8 Mugiwaras más por saber los lugares que ocuparan, no todos ocuparan un solo capitulo algunos compartirán debido a que no serán tan largos, solo con Sanji para una especie de experimento.

¿Cuáles serán los lugares que ocuparan los demás mugiwaras? Tendrán que leerlo para saberlo, si tienen especulaciones con gusto las escuchare.

Déjenme un comentario si tienen algo que decir o si necesito mejorar en algo o si ven un error, quisiera saber lo que piensan y como podría mejorar como escritor, por ahora me despido…Ciao.


	3. El espadachín del tiempo

Disfruten, lean y dejen un comentario si quieren dejar lo que opinan de la historia, buena, mala, regular o si necesito mejorar, hay unos comentarios al final del capitulo...Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

**_One Piece: The Smash War_**

**_Capítulo 2: El espadachín del tiempo_**

Roronoa Zoro el segundo al mando de los sombreros de paja, que se puede decir de este tipo, tiene el peor sentido de la orientación del mundo y se la pasa más tiempo dormido que despierto, pero lo compensa con su fuerza sobrehumana, su lealtad y experiencia en el arte de las tres espadas, su rutina era comer, dormir y entrenar para ser algún día el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Zoro como siempre estaba completamente dormido, se encontraba en medio de un frondoso bosque al que la luz apenas y llegaba debido a que las copas lo tapaban todo, Zoro al parecer poco a poco comenzó a despertar.

-"Creo que ya es hora de entrenar un poco"- Se dijo mientras bostezaba fuertemente y comenzaba a levantarse, poco a poco su vista se aclaró mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el Thoushand Sunny, estaba en aquel bosque extraño, Zoro miro a su alrededor para saber el lugar donde se encontraba, pero algo que sin duda le llamo la atención fue que en su cintura ya no se encontraban sus tres espadas, no solo eso su vestimenta había cambiado.

-"¿Pero qué demonios?"- Susurro algo sorprendido, ahora su vestimenta consistía en unas botas marrones, mallas blancas una túnica verde con guantes marrones y un gorro verde, sus orejas eran diferentes un poco más largas de lo normal, Zoro sentía algo en su espalda, con sus manos tomo algo que Zoro reconoció a la perfección una empuñadora de espada con la otra sintió algo grande y metálico, con fuerza agarro los dos objetos, Zoro miro que se trataba de un escudo algo que no le importo mucho, fue la espada lo que llamo la atención.

Era una espada larga de doble filo y una empuñadura de color azul, tenía la imagen de tres triángulos formando un triángulo más grande grabado en la base de la hoja, y en la empuñadura tiene una gema de color amarillo, Zoro se quedó viendo la espada unos momentos, el espadachín podía sentir una gran fuerza emanar de aquella espada una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido antes, pero otra cosa podía sentir era el sentimiento y la fuerza de sus tres espadas, Zoro cerró los ojos un momento, guardo la espada y el escudo en su espalda.

-"Tengo que saber dónde están los demás"- Dicho esto el espadachín se internó en el bosque esperando encontrar alguna respuesta de donde están sus nakamadas.

En medio de un puente roto y encima de un árbol viejo una joven tocaba su arpa con delicadeza, se dejaba llevar por las notas y el silencio del bosque perdido, tiempo había pasado desde que ella estaba hay, por alguna razón sentía que algo importante podría llegar a ocurrir.

-"Si tan solo supiera porque estoy aquí…no puedo recordar nada"- Se comentó a sí mismo la joven que seguía con su arpa.

Ella había despertado hace tiempo en una pequeña casa de un pueblo completamente destrozado, lleno de monstruos y seres oscuros que al parecer querían comérsela, le había costado mucho trabajo salir de aquel lugar, cuando salió recordó una especie de visión…un lugar lejano en lo más profundo del bosque…el mismo lugar en donde estaba ahora y había esperado ya bastante tiempo, pero sabía que tenía que esperar hay… ¿Por qué? Ella simplemente no lo sabía.

Zoro seguía avanzando por el lugar, ya llevaba caminando hay un buen rato, Zoro estaba atento con cada paso que daba, con espada en mano seguía caminando, cada vez que se adentraba más en el bosque podía sentir una presencia extraña pero que no le daba un buen presagio, por extraño que parezca Zoro no se había perdido…es como si ya hubiera estado hay reconocía cada pasillo, Zoro al final llego a un extenso pasillo, con escaleras, con cada paso la presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, al final había llegado a lo que parecía ser el fin del camino.

Zoro miro a su alrededor, había una escalera de piedra completamente rota, con un árbol sin hojas y una simple rama que colgaba encima de las escaleras, en el piso sobresalía una pequeña plataforma con los tres triángulos que formaban un triángulo más grande, y a un lado fue lo que más le llamo la atención, era un simple tronco nada fuera de lo común, Zoro se acercó a este y lo miro más fijamente, pronto unos recuerdos vinieron a la mente, el primero era una niña de pelo azul y un chico rubio con ropas verdes tocando con un instrumento musical, el segundo era el y Kuina en sus riñas por ver quién era el vencedor.

-"¿Qué demonios?"- Dijo retrocediendo un poco y cerrando los ojos mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-"Así que tú eres al que he estado esperando"- Dijo una voz, Zoro se puso en guardia con su nueva espada, Zoro vio como una joven salía entre las sombras, Zoro lo miro fijamente, la figura frente a él era una mujer de casi su misma estatura, su cabeza estaba completamente vendada a excepción de un ojo y algunos mechones azules, su pecho algo grande y muñequeras estaban completamente vendados, su traje era azul algo pegado con una blusa blanca bastante rota y con el símbolo de un extraño ojo rojo grabado en él, Zoro sintió algo familiar en esta mujer.

-"¿Quién eres?"- Pregunto Zoro aun con la espada.

-"Mi nombre...es Sheik y ¿Tú eres?"- Pregunto la recién nombrada Sheik.

-"Zoro…Roronoa Zoro"- Respondió el espadachín.

-"¿Zoro? Siento como si ya lo hubiera escuchado ese nombre antes"- Dijo Sheik acercándose al espadachín.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Pregunto Zoro algo curioso por su nuevo "amigo".

-"No lo sé…llegue aquí por el simple hecho de que pensaba que algo importante pasaría…creo que eres tú"- Dijo con simpleza Sheik.

-"¿Yo?"- Pregunto Zoro algo confundido.

-"El curso del tiempo es muy cruel…Para cada persona es distinto, pero nadie puede cambiar, una cosa que no cambia con el tiempo es el recuerdo de tus días de juventud"- Decía Sheik con algo de melancolía, Zoro por un momento tuvo otro recuerdo de esos dos niños y la cara sonriente de Kuina.

-"Por favor escucha mi canción…cada vez que quieras volver aquí, toca esta canción"- Dijo Sheik sacando su arpa.

-"¿Pero con qué demonios quieres que toque?"- Pregunto algo molesto el peliverde.

-"Con eso…esa ocarina que traes en tu cinturón"- Respondió con calma Sheik, Zoro reviso y en efecto hay había una ocarina en su cinturón, Zoro tomo el objeto en sus manos y ahora otro extraño flash vino a su mente, una chica rubia y vestida con ropas que solo la realeza se pondría.

Entre los dos comenzaron a tocar una extraña pero calmada melodía, Zoro no sabía porque esto se sentía tan natural, él podía seguirle el ritmo a Sheik sin ningún problema, sus notas resonaban en todo el bosque y en medio de este que era habitado por pequeños niños sentían como si sus problemas se esfumaran, volviendo con Zoro y Sheik al fin su tonada había cesado.

-"El minueto del bosque…una canción que sobrevive al paso del tiempo entre la promesa de dos amigos, nos veremos de nuevo…Roronoa Zoro"- Dijo Sheik y con eso simplemente saco una especie de bomba y al explotar dejo una esfera de humo que al poco rato se disipo dejando a solo a Zoro, que miro perplejo esto y su mirada fue a parar a la entrada de aquel extraño lugar al que llego.

-"Creo que debí preguntarle si había visto a alguno de los chicos…bueno creo que no me queda de otra que buscarlos yo mismo…tal vez alguno termino aquí dentro"- Dicho esto Zoro dio un buen salto y aterrizo en la entrada de aquel extraño lugar…que por alguna extraña razón sentía una presencia realmente maligna acechando el lugar, Zoro ignoro esto diciéndose que si quería encontrar a sus nakamadas tenía que investigar y tal vez este lugar le daría las respuestas necesarias.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores he aquí el segundo capítulo de este fics, esta vez nos centramos en Zoro y ocupara el lugar de nuestro querido héroe Link…creo que no era muy difícil imaginarse esto…aunque el capítulo no fue tan emocionante…me disculpo por eso.

Si lo han notado los capítulos son algo cortos…de hecho este solo me costó tres páginas, con el tiempo iran incrementando, por ahora se podría decir que son prólogos de por dónde termino cada Mugiwara, como dije serán más largos conforme pase el tiempo.

¿Por qué revele que Sheik es chica? Bueno no es tan difícil de imaginar y como notaron esta Sheik tiene el cabello azul, quien podrá ser se los dejo a su imaginación pero veamos quien lo adivina…además en un fics como One Piece ustedes saben que es difícil esconder un pecho que es realmente…grande.

¿Zoro utilizara el Santoryu?...Por supuesto que si, no seria Zoro si no utilizara su estilo de pelea, pero por ahora se la arreglara con la Espada Maestra.

Quedan 7 Mugiwaras, ¿Quién será el próximo en aparecer?


End file.
